E se: Harry Potter e a estrela cadente
by Jessye Lily Potter
Summary: Harry está novamente com os Dursley, depois da morte de Dumbledore. Mas um desejo, feito a ninguém foi atendido pelos céus. O que irá acontecer agora que uma nova aventura o encontrou?
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

No dicionário elas estão descritas como astros luminosos que mantém praticamente as mesmas posições relativas na esfera celeste, e que, observados ao olho nu, apresentam cintilação. O dicionário diz que ela se torna incandescente ao atravessar a atmosfera.

Antigamente elas serviam de orientação, hoje em dia nem tanto assim. As tradições antigas diziam que cada alma humana tinha a sua morada em uma.

Algumas pessoas acham que todos nascem e tem a sua, da sorte ou não, também há pessoas que acham que quando se morre é para lá que irão.

Há pessoas que dizem que elas estão lá em cima para dar mais vida ao céu. Também há pessoas que acreditam que quando se vê uma caindo pode-se realizar desejos, outras infelizmente não acreditam na magia delas, continuam com suas vidinhas, sem acreditar em algo tão belo e tão lindo; continua sem a imaginação,a criatividade e a esperança de quem acredita.

E ainda tem as pessoas que somente as acham lindas, e aqui entre nós, elas realmente o são.

E por fim, as pessoas que simplesmente as ignoram e mal sabem que um dia poderá vir a surpreendê-las.

Assim são as... ESTRELAS!

Xxx

Era uma noite clara e fria, e em uma casa da Rua dos Alfeneiros, um garoto de olhos verdes e cabelos negros estava debruçado na janela olhando para as estrelas.

Depois da morte do professor Dumbledore ele se dedicou até os seus últimos segundos em Hogwarts para estudar tudo o que podia para derrotar Voldemort. Ele estudava na sala precisa, pois era mais silencioso e não tinha ninguém para ver o que estava fazendo. Rony e Hermione ajudavam também em alguns momentos e juntos eles praticavam.

Quando tiveram de voltar para casa, Harry reuniu o máximo de livros que conseguiu e que achou que valeria a pena, para estudar na casa dos Dursley. Ele não voltaria mais para Hogwarts, ele e seus amigos iriam caçar as Horcruxes e derrotar Voldemort, dessa vez seria para sempre.

Harry aprendeu a controlar a mente, e nem mesmo o Veritaserum iria funcionar contra ele, se estivesse concentrado. A mente de Harry agora estava completamente protegida contra a mente de Voldemort. Ele também aprendeu a se transformar em animago e, graças a uma poção que ajudava a acelerar o processo, Harry agora se transformava em um majestoso leão. Aprendeu tudo que conseguiu sobre as Horcruxes, graças a Hermione que conseguiu os livros do professor Dumbledore.

Harry havia passado a manhã na tarefa de esvaziar seu baú da escola pela primeira vez desde que ele tinha o arrumado seis anos antes. Ele acabou encontrando muitas coisas sem utilidade no fundo e se cortando com um objeto que mais tarde descobriu ser um pedaço do espelho encantado que Sirius havia dado para ele.

Depois disso acabou lendo um artigo sobre Dumbledore e logo depois o reflexo azul no espelho...

Dumbledore havia sido morto, agora ele estava a algumas semanas, atolado com os Dursley, também já fazia um bom tempo que ele tinha o mesmo pesadelo de Sirius atravessando o véu onde ele simplesmente assistia sem poder fazer nada.

Sirius era como um pai para ele, a única figura paterna que ele já teve e que graças a Pedro e Voldemort, jamais iria rever. Dumbledore era um grande amigo e um grande bruxo, alguém que sempre respeitou e de quem iria sempre sentir falta.

_ Eu gostaria de ter feito algo, eu queria poder mudar tudo o que aconteceu _disse Harry fechando os olhos. Lagrimas caiam dos seus olhos e não se atreveu a enxugá-las. Depois de um tempo ele resolveu entrar, amanhã seria um longo dia, ele finalmente sairia da Rua dos Alfeneiros e se dependesse não voltaria nunca mais. Suspirando, fechou sua janela e foi dormir esperando que dessa vez não houvesse pesadelos e que conseguisse finalmente descansar.

Harry nem reparou que quando disse esta frase uma estrela piscou e de repente fez-se um risco brilhante no céu.


	2. O menino que apareceu

O menino que apareceu

Harry estava todo dolorido. Sua cabeça parecia que iria explodir, sentia sua cama úmida... Logo percebeu que não estava em seu quarto e, quando abriu os olhos, estava olhando para arvores logo acima dele.

_ O que... Onde eu estou?_ murmurou Harry já segurando sua varinha apertado. Ele olhou para os lados a procura de algum comensal da morte ou alguma coisa que justificasse estar no meio de uma floresta.

Sentia uma sensação familiar naquela floresta, como se já tivesse visitado ela antes, mas não fazia idéia de como poderia ter aparecido ali.

Harry se encostou a arvore, tentando fazer a sua cabeça parar de girar, seu corpo todo doía sua cabeça, parecia que tinha sido batida em um liquidificador, pois alem de girar também doía e não tinha nada a ver com a cicatriz em sua testa.

Harry resolveu andar por aí, mesmo por que, se fossem os comensais da morte que lhe deixara ali ele não poderia ficar quieto. O estranho era, se fossem comensais, eles não o deixariam com sua varinha e ela estava em seu bolso, onde tinha adquirido o habito de deixá-la.

Se pensasse bem, ele não podia ter sido retirado da casa dos Dursley pelos comensais da morte, Dumbledore havia dito que lá era protegido. Então como ele tinha ido parar ali?

De repente percebeu que aquele lugar era realmente muito familiar, e quanto mais andava mais convencido disso ficava. Chegando a uma clareira viu algumas torres ao longe, que ele conhecia muito bem...

Era Hogwarts...

A cabeça de Harry estava girando, como ele tinha ido parar ali? Não se podia aparatar nas terras de Hogwarts, Hermione vivia dizendo que tinha lido isso em, Hogwarts, uma história.

Ele resolveu ir até o castelo e tentar localizar Hagrid ou a Profª. McGonagal, talvez eles tivessem alguma idéia do que estaria acontecendo.

Quando estava saindo da floresta ele viu ao longe uma pessoa vindo em sua direção, uma pessoa que ele pensava que nunca mais iria ver na vida.

O professor Dumbledore.

Junto com ele estavam à professora McGonagal e o professor Slughorn. Harry esperou que eles chegassem perto, a mão segurando firmemente a varinha dentro do bolso, sua cabeça latejando e seu estomago girando nervosamente. Harry se escorou na arvore mais próxima, seu corpo escorregando ate ele se sentar no chão. O que estava acontecendo? Que tipo de brincadeira de mau gosto era essa?

Enquanto o diretor chegava mais perto, Harry reparou em uma coisa... Eles estavam mais jovens. Não muito, mas o suficiente para que ele notasse.

_ Quem é você meu jovem?_ Perguntou Dumbledore calmamente, quando chegou perto de Harry.

_ Harry Potter _ disse Harry sem pensar. Ele estava confuso, o único modo, que ele sabia que alguém poderia se transformar em Dumbledore era pela poção Polissuco e ela só funcionava se a pessoa copiada estivesse viva, o que não era o caso.

_ Harry Potter... _ disse Dumbledore, e Harry notou a desconfiança em sua vo que o senhor esta fazendo á essa hora aqui no meio dessa floresta?

_ Eu não sei _ Respondeu Harry com sinceridade _ Esse Dumbledore aparentava ser mais jovem do que ele se recordava, mas não poderia ser ele, a não ser que... _ Que dia é hoje?

_ Hoje é dia 31 de agosto_ respondeu Dumbledore

_ Qual é o ano?

_ 1977. _respondeu ele o olhando estranhamente _Bem, senhor Potter, receio que o senhor tenha de me acompanhar até o castelo... Acredito que, temos coisas... A se tratar.

_Cer... Certo. _gaguejou Harry enquanto tentava se equilibrar para levantar. Não podia acreditar! Ele voltou no tempo! 1977. Agosto de 1977; amanha seria o começo do ano letivo... Seus pais ainda estariam vivos!

Harry conseguiu ficar de pé por um tempo, contudo, ainda estava muito tonto, depois que se levantou a dor em sua cabeça duplicou, ele ainda tentou dar alguns passos em direção a Dumbledore que agora o olhava preocupado, quando tudo ficou silencioso e escuro.

XXX

_ Eu não sei Minerva... Ele afirma que seu nome é esse e que não sabe o que fazia lá... _ Dizia a voz do professor Dumbledore_ Ele me pareceu confuso, talvez assustado, mas não mentindo...

Harry escutou a conversa enquanto acordava, abriu os olhos e tentou se lembrar de como fora parar na ala hospitalar.

_ Madame Pomfrey disse que ele esteve em contato com magia muito poderosa _Harry escutou a voz da profª. McGonagall.

_ Realmente foi uma magia poderosa, eu posso senti-la, entretanto, foi uma magia que desconheço.

_ Magia negra?!_ perguntou ela alarmada.

_ Não minha cara _respondeu Dumbledore sereno_ foi uma magia poderosa e desconhecida, mas, tenho absoluta certeza de que não é magia negra.

Harry começou a se lembrar do que tinha acontecido, não podia acreditar! Voltara para o passado... Não tinha mais duvidas disso, mas o que iria fazer?

Nessa hora escutou a voz de Hermione, quando voltaram no tempo em seu terceiro ano:

"_A profª. McGonagall me contou as coisas horríveis que aconteceram quando bruxos mexeram com o tempo... montes deles acabaram matando os eus passados ou futuros por engano!"_

Ele não existia ainda nesse ano então seria impossível matar o seu eu passado, mesmo assim não podia contar a ninguém quem era e de onde veio isso incluía Dumbledore.

Nesse momento se sentiu aliviado pelas horas que se dedicou a aprender feitiços para proteger a mente, pois assim nem com o Veritaserum iria ser forçado a dizer o que não queria.

_ Bem... Vamos deixá-lo descansar por hoje_ disse Dumbledore, sua voz se distanciando.

_ Mas diretor! _disse a professora minerva, seus passos ecoando na enfermaria silenciosa_ amanha os alunos irão começar a chegar para o começo do ano letivo.

_ Eu não creio que a conversa ira durar o dia todo, professora _ respondeu ele fechando a porta da ala-hospitalar.

Harry ficou ali deitado, pensando, no escuro. Ele iria conhecer seus pais! Poderia ver seu padrinho e quem sabe conhecer seus avós!

XXX

Quando Harry acordou novamente já era dia, sua boca estava seca e estava sem seus óculos. Ele sentou-se e tateou o criado mudo ao seu lado, quando colocou os óculos percebeu que onde eles estiveram também havia um copo e uma garrafa de água,imediatamente se serviu

_Creio que precisamos conversar, não concorda?_ disse Dumbledore repentinamente ao seu lado, fazendo com que Harry se assustasse e cuspisse toda a água em sua cama. _ Desculpe, não foi minha intenção.

_Certo... _ falou Harry tossindo e olhando para o diretor que o observava atento.

_Então, meu jovem... _ Disse Dumbledore se levantando da cadeira em que estivera sentado_ temos que falar sobre o que aconteceu ontem...

_ Eu não me lembro... _disse harry escondendo suas lembranças no fundo de sua mente. Enganar uma poção da verdade como o Veritasserum era complicado, ele tinha que utilizar Oclumancia e esconder completamente suas memórias de si mesmo. Assim, todas as suas respostas para as prováveis perguntas, seria eu não me lembro. Isso utilizava muita energia e Harry esperava sinceramente que pudesse conseguir. _ eu só... Acordei lá.

_ E como você se lembra do seu nome?

_ Não sei, só... Faz sentido... _ disse Harry não vendo razão para inventar um novo nome depois de já ter cometido a burrice de falá-lo no dia anterior_ É o primeiro nome que vem na mente quando me pergunta o meu nome, então, eu acho que é esse.

_ Certo Harry, isso _Disse Dumbledore tirando um frasco com liquido transparente de suas vestes_ Se chama Veritaserum e é uma simples poção da verdade...

_ Não acredita em mim?!

_ Estamos em tempos de guerra, meu jovem, e até você tem que admitir que o jeito que apareceu aqui foi muito estranho...

_ Ok... Mas... Se eu não me lembro, o que irá acontecer?

_Simplesmente irá me falar a verdade _ respondeu ele lhe entregando o frasco com a poção.

Harry bebeu a poção, mas não sentiu nada de mais, estava tudo normal.

_ Acredito que podemos começar _ disse Dumbledore_ Qual é o seu nome?

_Harry Potter _ Respondeu ele automaticamente. Ele ficou surpreso. Era como se a sua boca e sua foz tivessem vontade própria! Ele teria de se concentrar mais.

_Data de nascimento?

_Eu não me lembro.

_Onde você estuda?

_ Não me lembro

_ Como você veio parar aqui?

_ Eu não sei_ disse Harry levando as mãos á cabeça e segurando seus cabelos.

Dumbledore decidiu que já era o suficiente, não estava nem de longe satisfeito, mas como percebeu que não iria conseguir as respostas que precisava ele deu a Harry a outra poção, com o antídoto.

Nesse momento entraram na enfermaria a professora Minerva e a enfermeira Madame Pomfrey.

_Descobriu algo, diretor?_ perguntou a professora minerva.

_Não professora, parece que o rapaz aqui realmente não se lembra de nada. _ disse Dumbledore.

_Bem, já que não descobriram nada do meu paciente, acho que já está na hora de o deixarem em paz. O coitado já passou por muita coisa desde ontem... _Disse Madame Pomfrey balançando as mãos e encaminhando o diretor e a professora minerva para a porta.

_ Repouse bem senhor Potter_ Disse Dumbledore enquanto passava pela porta.

Quando Dumbledore saiu Harry esta exausto, esconder suas lembranças e tranca-las no fundo da mente enquanto sob a poção drenava um pouco de sua magia. Contudo ele já se sentia cansado antes, o tornando muito mais agora.

_ O que aconteceu com você?_ perguntou a enfermeira usando a varinha para checar Harry _ Seus níveis de magia diminuíram!

Ela foi até a sala ao lado e rapidamente voltou com um vidro com uma poção vermelha.

_Tome... Beba tudo_ disse ela entregando a poção para Harry que a engoliu rapidamente_ Agora durma. A poção já deverá agir e fazer seus níveis de magia se normalizar.

Madame Pomfrey voltou para sua sala e Harry ficou deitado na cama da ala-hospitalar olhando para o tão familiar teto.

Tanta coisa que ele poderia mudar tanta coisa que poderia dar errado, tanta coisa que poderia dar certo, não somente pelos seus familiares, como também os de várias outras pessoas...

Era tanto para pensar e estava tão cansado que acabou dormindo, entrando em um mundo de fantasias sobre o que o mundo poderia ser se conseguisse fazer tudo dar certo.


	3. Decisão

Decisão

Quando acordou novamente já era quase noite. As cortinas da enfermaria estavam abertas e ele podia ver a chuva que estava caindo. Madame Pomfrey viu que tinha acordado e andou até sua cama. _

_ Ah! Você já acordou senhor Potter! Vou lhe fazer um check-up e depois o diretor irá recebê-lo em seu escritório. _ disse ela, como se isso não lhe agradasse.

Ela o fez beber de algumas poções e o checou utilizando sua varinha para verificar os níveis de magia

_ seus níveis de magia ainda estão voltando ao normal_ ia dizendo Madame Pomfrey _ eu quero que você não se esforce muito e muito menos utilize magia por enquanto

_ Por enquanto, quanto?_ Perguntou Harry preocupado.

_ Por alguns dias senhor Potter, no máximo uns dois dias, _ Disse ela_ Mas mesmo assim eu quero lhe pedir que não exagere.

XXX

Harry sabia muito bem o caminho para o escritório de Dumbledore, pois durante anos veio a frequentar esse lugar e até alguns meses antes ele tinha aulas sobre Tom lá, mas se iria fingir que não se lembrava de nada ele teria que ficar surpreso com tudo o que via.

Chegaram à gárgula e Madame Pomfrey disse a senha "sorvete de limão", quando ela saltou para o lado Madame Pomfrey virou-se para Harry.

_ O professor Dumbledore estará te esperando em seu escritório. Eu estarei voltando para a ala hospitalar, quando terminar aqui volte para lá. _ disse ela.

_ Ok!

Harry passou pela abertura nas paredes e pisou no patamar da escada em espiral, que se deslocou lentamente para o alto, ao mesmo tempo em que as portas se fechavam às suas costas, levando-o até uma familiar porta de carvalho polido com uma maçaneta de latão.

_Entre _disse a voz de Dumbledore.

_Boa tarde, senhor_ disse Harry, enquanto entrava no escritório do diretor.

O escritório circular não era muito diferente do que Harry se lembrava do que seria no futuro, talvez algumas coisas, mas nada drástico. Os mesmos delicados instrumentos prateados em mesas com pernas em fuso zumbindo; retratos dos antigos diretores e diretoras cochilavam, ou fingiam cochilar, em seus quadros, e a magnífica fênix de Dumbledore, Fawkes, de pé em seu poleiro atrás da porta, quando o viu o olhou estranho, mas depois de um tempo voou para seu ombro e bicou sua orelha carinhosamente.

_Estranho, ela não costuma agir dessa forma com as pessoas, você deve ter um bom coração _ disse Dumbledore pensativo.

Harry permaneceu calado, também achou estranho, mas fênix eram animais surpreendentes.

_ Bem, Harry sente-se e se sinta à vontade. _ disse Dumbledore se sentando atrás de sua mesa_ Eu entrei em contato com os Potter, e eles me falaram que não sabem de nenhum familiar ainda vivo.

_ E... Eu... _ Gaguejou Harry, ele sabia que não devia ter usado seu nome original, mas acabou escapando sem querer, agora ele não podia fazer nada, agora ele teria de contar.

_ Contudo, eu tive uma conversa com o ministro da magia e ele também não tem conhecimento de outros Potter no mundo da magia. Também não há noticias sobre desaparecidos de pessoas com sua aparência, e como você não tem memória, não podemos fazer nada... Vamos ficar de olho e avisaremos quando tivermos alguma notícia. _ disse Dumbledore se levantando da cadeira e dando a volta para ficar de frente para Harry.

_ O que vai acontecer comigo então, diretor?_ perguntou Harry confuso

_ Bem... De acordo com madame Pomfrey, você tem 17 anos. _ Disse Dumbledore_ Mesmo que não consigamos encontrar nada sobre você, não podemos negligenciar com os seus estudos, então decidimos que você vai fazer o 7° ano aqui em Hogwarts.

_ Mas, eu não me lembro de quase nada!_ disse Harry para disfarçar, mas muito contente por dentro.

_ Bem, para o 7° ano teríamos de confirmar que você tenha obtido notas mínimas nos N. , Níveis Ordinários de Magia, para continuar as matérias que você escolheria para os N.I. ,Níveis Incrivelmente Exaustivos de Magia. Isso geralmente deveria ter sido feito no ano passado, mas... _dizia Dumbledore pensativo_ Como não sabemos de onde veio, você não se lembra de nada e logicamente não sabemos suas notas, eu vou fazer uma exceção e colocarei você junto com seus companheiros de quarto . Depois de uma semana veremos o seu desempenho e faremos sua orientação vocacional com o diretor ou diretora da sua da casa.

_E quem serão meus companheiros de quarto? Senhor? E que casa?_ perguntou Harry curioso.

_Você irá participar da cerimônia de abertura como todos os estudantes, todos os anos fazem...

XXX

Harry foi andando de volta para a ala hospitalar, ele entrou por alguns caminhos diferentes, para dar a impressão de que ele não sabia para onde ia e aproveitou isso para pensar no que o diretor disse e o que ele iria fazer para tentar mudar o futuro.

Não sabia o que iria acontecer na seleção mais a noite, logicamente ele iria ter que esconder sua memória, o que o faria usar mais de sua magia e Madame Pomfrey tinha lhe dito para não fazer.

Ele estava com medo de ser mandado para uma casa diferente da de seus pais. Ele também estava morrendo de medo de finalmente conhece-los e muito empolgado para isso também. Ele não sabia exatamente como iria agir com Pedro, simplesmente não iria arriscar fazer amizade com ele...

Estava se sentindo da maneira como se sentia antes com todas as suas aventuras, empolgado, curioso... Ele sabia que teria de destruir as Horcruxes antes de poder ter uma luta justa com um Voldemort "mortal".

O caminho que ele e Dumbledore tinham começado juntos e no qual sabia, desde a morte dele, que teria que caminhar sozinho ainda mais a partir de agora que não poderia contar nada para ele.

Harry também tinha duvidas sobre o que iria fazer para destruir as Horcruxes. No momento ele só sabia que havia ainda, pelo menos seis Horcruxes em algum lugar e cada uma deveria ser encontrada e eliminada antes de haver sequer uma possibilidade de Voldemort ser morto. Ele já tinha certeza sobre duas; o diário e o anel. Continuava recitando nomes para si mesmo, como se os listando pudesse colocá-los a seu alcance: "O diário... o anel... o pingente... a taça... a cobra... algo sobre Grifinória ou Corvinal...".


End file.
